The Wicked Witch Diaries
by Niamhinwonderland
Summary: Modern AU. Elphaba has decided to vlog her time at Shiz on OzTube. Musicalverse. This was created purely because I'm obsessed with literary vlog and wish there was one for Wicked...Rated T for bad words
1. Beautifully Tragic: An Introduction

**(A/N another new Wicked story! I really can't help it, it's just so fun writing them because it's such a different world! If you guys don't know, I'm obsessed with literary vlogs on YouTube...primarily Green Gables Fables, Jules and Monty, and Misselthwaite Archives. So with my love of them I've decided to write a story about wicked as our favorite green protagonist was a vlogger...it might work or it might not. Thought I'd give it a shot! These are going to be pretty short, just because Elphaba is 'making' 5 minute long vlogs. Also, there will be parts I'll be calling interludes that don't have any talking but just descriptions of what is going on sort of like a montage I guess.)**

* * *

She adjusted the camera on her desk trying to get the best angle before finally hitting the record button.

As the video opens, we see a shockingly green girl. Early 20's with the darkest shade of black hair done into a side braid. She has high cheek bones, bold brows, and chocolate brown eyes...she's beautiful, but many can't see past the green skin. She's dressed in a navy v-neck t shirt and and a grey hoodie. On her arms are leather and cloth bracelets that look as if they were picked up at a festival or street vendor.

 _"Hello..."_ She begins with an awkward wave. _"Okay, I sound really awkward greeting a camera...oh well."_

 _"Hi, so I've decided to start making weekly vlogs. I've watched a lot on OzTube and I think these will really help me remember my college experience..._

 _"I should probably introduce myself. My name is Elphaba, I'm 20 years old and I'm from Munchkinland in Oz. I live with my father and my little sister who will also be joining me on this journey...of college not the vlogs. Ness is far too shy to ever vlog herself. What else? Other than the obvious"_ She gestures to her skin. " _Which by the way, if anyone comments asking if I ate grass as a kid I'm probably going to delete your comment, not because I'm ashamed of my skin more so ashamed of your stupidity. I'm planning on majoring in either physics or environmental science...I'm leaning towards environmental science, I've always loved the outdoors, animals, and Animals and it really makes me sad to see what Oz has become...the pollution, landfills...you get the point."_

 **Bzzzzt Bzzzt**

 _"And that's my phone..."_ She looks down at her smartphone. _"My dad want to know if I'm ready...he'd rather text his daughter than speak to her...typical, so typical!"_ She looks sad for a minute before catching herself. _"Any ways, our flight leaves for Gillikin at 4 in the afternoon and then I'm finally free."_

 _"Hey Fabala can you help..."_ The door opens and reveals a fair girl in a wheelchair. She has honey brown hair, green eyes and is wearing a floral cardigan paired with a summer dress. _"What are you doing?"_ She says eyeing the camera in suspicions but also adjusting herself so that she is camera ready.

 _"Just recording a video diary Ness. What do you need?"_

 _"Are you sure that's safe? What will daddy say?"_

 _"It's safe Ness, and dad won't care..."_

 _"Alright, if you're sure. Can you help me get my makeup case off of my vanity?"_

 _"Sure. I'll be right there."_

 _"Thanks."_ She wheels herself out of the room closing the door behind her.

 _"That was my little sister...can you see the family resemblance? You'll have to get used to my sarcasm. That's Nessarose or as I call her Ness as you can see she's 'tragically beautiful' everyone says that about her...whereas I'm...hmmm I'm beautifully tragic. Yeah, that sums it up...I guess that's where I'll end it for now. I'm not sure when I'll upload next but it'll be sometime next week after I get settled. Bye."_


	2. Dear Old Shiz: My New Home

**(A/N interlude number 1: I tried writing out something in vlog format for 'Dear Old Shiz' but it turned out really awkward and I didn't like it, so I turned it into this.)**

* * *

From a car window, we see tall trees lining the sidewalk. There's a small shopping plaza, restaurants, bars...your typical college town.

Then we see it! The entrance to Shiz University. Majestic, old, and welcoming. The red bricks and ivy gives the school a regal looks as if it were Oxford or an old British university.

Many cars fill the campus, we see families helping their college aged kids move into their dorms. Previous students greet each other, excited for the mischief to start.

The camera pans to Nessa seated in besides Elphaba who we know is holding the camera. Nessa smiles and continues singing along to an unheard song on the radio. The camera then pans over to the driver of the van and a man seated beside him. The driver is wearing a check shirt and overall looks bored...he's obviously the hired driver for the car service. The man beside him is wearing a button down shirt and a tie. His hair is well combed. He appears to be in his mid-to-late 40s and we learn that he is Nessa and Elphaba's father.

* * *

We're zoomed in on a patch of green skin and leather and cloth bracelets...the camera must have turned on while Elphaba was gathering the luggage. She shows us the campus from her point of view once more.

She leads us to the quad where parents and students say goodbye to each other. Elphaba pans the camera to an overly perky blonde dressed in heels, a white dress and cardigan. The camera then pans to Elphaba who makes a funny face in response to the girl.

We can now clearly see that Elphaba is getting strange looks from the others in the crowd. Not only is she a strange girl with a camera, but she's green as the grass on the quad.

The camera turns off.


	3. The Wizard and I: Catch up and big news

**(A/N This is a bit of Dear Old Shiz and Wizard and I combined. hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

Elphaba is seated in an empty hallway on the floor. Presumptuously that of a college building.

 _"Well, I'm back for another vlog as promised. It's been about a week since I've started at Shiz...a little recap for you of what you missed."_

 _"From what you saw of the last vlog, my arrival was a shock to the student body. They'd obviously never seen any one of my coloring before...so as usual I open my big fat mouth and say something snarky...I can't help it, this"_ she points to her mouth _"has no filter. I say what's on my mind whether people like it or not...anyway dad and Ness arrived while I'm flipping off one of the douchebags. I admit it's not one of my finest moments, but it could always be worse."_

 _"Dad dropped us off, tearfully said goodbye to Ness and then gave her the grand gift of jeweled shoes. Jeweled shoes! Excuse my language but where the fuck do you get jeweled shoes from? Did you sell your soul for 'em because let me tell you I've been shopping in many different stores and I've never seen jeweled shoes...I've even checked online! Okay, going off on a tangent sorry. He tells me to behave and that my wonderful viewers is my going away present. Telling your daughter to shut up and behave and oh yeah the only reason I'm on this campus is to look after my sister...not because he wants me to get a good education and further myself, not because he wants to me to find a great career...nope just..."_

She pauses and takes a breath realizing she's over sharing on personal matters that she know will make her cry if she talks about them.

" _Now comes to dilemma number one! Accommodations. So apparently there was a miscommunication of some sort and although We applied as students living on campus there is no accommodations...actually let me clarify. Nessa had accommodations. She'll be living in a hall that accommodates her chair and every other necessity. Me on the other...remember that ditz I was making fun of in my last video? Well karma came back and bit me in the ass because I'm stuck living with her. But, it's only been a week and I'm probably just being over-dramatic._

 _"This story actually has a point by the way...so when I heard that Nessa and I were being separated I kind of had a mild panic attack...I mean my dad did tell me that I was to look after my sister. And then the aide helping Nessa and wheeling her to her dorm froze and magically moved away from Ness. And Ness' chair somehow ended up in my hands again."_

 _"Okay so I haven't been totally honest with you guys...since I was about 5 or 6 I've had these strange powers. It sounds ridiculous, I know, but whenever I was in trouble or felt stressed books would fly off shelves, people would freeze, light bulbs would burst...I've learned how to keep it under control...the bulbs bursting and books flying...but sometimes it happens."_

 _"Of course Ness was embarrassed that I showcased my inner freak show...but something amazing happened."_

" _Madame Morrible, headshiztress. She calls herself that and I have no idea why, puns are stupid! Anyways she was thrilled and actually invited me to her sorcery seminar. I honestly have never thought about a career in sorcery, but from what I've been reading it seems pretty cool...the most exciting part is that she's contacting the Wizard...THE WIZARD, about me. She said that I could possibly be his intern my junior year of college. That's huge and unexpected and amazing."_

" _If I get this internship and meet the wizard my whole life is going to change. I'll actually be someone important, who knows Ness and dad might actually be proud of me instead of embarrassed. And this sounds stupid, but maybe he'll be able to get rid of my greenness..._

 _"But I can almost imagine it. Me, Elphaba Thropp, successful. People will be celebrating me and my work."_

" _It sounds too good to be true and yes I know crazy, but I really hope that's what happens._

 _Any ways, if you guys can't tell where I am I'm outside of Madame Morribles office for our private sorcery classes...and I can hear her footsteps! I'll see you guys later!"_


	4. Loathing: A Rant

**(A/N I didn't know the Ozian version of Twitter, so I left it as is...Enjoy!)**

* * *

We are now in your average dorm room suite. Elphaba is seated at her desk, her bed behind her. In the peripheral you can see a pink rug and other hideously girly items...they definitely don't belong to the vlogger.

 _"Another week another vlog...okay technically it's been two weeks since my last vlog, but give me a break, this is college and college has a lot of work. Not that am I'm complaining, no I've never really actually complained about school work...believe it or not I actually like studying."_

" _No, what I'm complaining about is the little blonde problem I have."_

She turns the camera and we see the other side of the dorm room. Pink bed spread, pink fairy lights, pink pencils, pink mirror...pink threw up on that side of the room.

 _"No, that's not my stuff, I actually have taste in something that's not pink. My roommate is terrible!"_

" _I know I said in my last vlog that I was overly dramatic, but I assure you, I'm not. My roommate...let's call her Gigi. Gigi is the most shallow, arrogant, snob I've ever met. All she cares about is her looks and boys...sweetie, we're in college we're here to educate ourselves and find careers not husbands. And also this isn't high school, who the fuck cares if you're popular or not?!"_

" _Another thing that is the worst, is her voice. It's all babyish and fake as hell...okay so maybe the pitch of her voice is natural, but she talks in this saccharine sweet voice that is obviously so fake...no one is that nice, not even Ness.:_

" _She's so arrogant, we have one class together and it's taught by this really great professor. His name is Dr. Dillamond and he's a Goat and he's so smart and really cares about what he's teaching. Because he's different though, he can't exactly pronounce Gigi's name properly and every class she brings it up as if it's the most important thing in the world. First of all, your precious name is the last thing he cares about, you're in a damn lecture class with about 50 other people not to mention he teaches other classes too. And second, she didn't even think about why Dr. Dillamond can't pronounce her name...maybe it's difficult for him because he's different."_

" _And yes, I know that ranting about loathing your roommate is in bad taste, but I actually don't care if she finds this. We equally and openly loathe each other...don't believe it? Well my friends, I have evidence."_

" _I was perusing Twitter one day...by the way thanks for the lovely follows and tweets I love reading and responding to you guys, anyway, I found her Twitter and the things she says about me..."_

" _Exhibit A: 'you'd think being a governors daughter would mean a better fashion sense...'"_

" _Exhibit B: 'Artichoke is being weird again and has her head buried in a book. This is college, why are you studying?!'"_

" _I'm the artichoke by the way...yeah, my roommates so clever."_

" _Ooh, this one's from another person."_

" _'Galinda'"_ she looks up at camera and makes a face once realizing she's revealed her roommate's name. _"'I have no idea how you put up with her, your such a martyr.'_

 _"Her response? 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, life always tests us.'_

" _First of all, there's a difference between your and you're. And second if you weren't so shallow, you'd realize that I've actually done nothing wrong except exist...yeah._

 _So that's what I've had to deal with."_

 **Bing!**

She looks down at her phone and smiles.

 _"Tweet alert from Galinda, 'hate is such a strong word, I prefer loathe. I loathe my horrendible roommate.'"_

" _Oh, I am so responding to that! 'Back at ya!'_ She speaks aloud as she typed the tweet out. " _Do you guys think I should add an emoji?"_

She gives it a thought.

 _"Nah. Okay well I need to edit and upload this before I have to get class at noon, so I will see you guys next time. Oh and I've been getting a lot of requests for a question and answer video. It'll probably be my next video so ask me a question in the comments below and I'll answer them in my next video."_

* * *

 **(A/N If you guys would like to ask 'Elphaba' a question please do so! I'll combine some made up ones and yours and it'll be like a real vlog Q &A!)**


	5. Q&A 1

**(A/N Thanks for reading and leaving questions. It was really fun trying to get into modern Elphies brain but also using her personality from the musical to answer these. I hope I'm making her seem as real as possible...I feel if we knew Elphaba as a vlogger on YouTube, she would be like this. Let me know if you like her and this story and if I need to make any changes. Also, I will be doing another Elphaba Q &A in the future, so make sure to leave any questions!)**

* * *

We see Elphaba sitting on her bed, legs crossed indian style. She's wearing black leggings and a long grey tank top.

 _"Hello friends! Thank you for all of the wonderful questions, I tried my best to get all of them in, there were a lot and some of them were the same questions asked by different people so I did have to condense them. Anyways, let's get started._

 _"Question 1 is from Lucyinthesky, she says. 'Hi Elphaba, I love your vlogs they are so interesting. I just wanted to know what's your favorite book?_

 _"Thanks for watching Lucyinthesky. I'm a huuuggee book nerd if you could tell from my full shelf." She points to the bookshelf by her bedside, overflowing with books. "I actually have several favorites. It really depends on the genre. My current favorite is The Prisoner of Vinkus. It's a historical fiction about a girl who gets enslaved and is taken to the castle of Vinkun royalty. There she meets a prince and they fall in love. It's one part romance, two parts thriller, and one part historical, I definitely recommend it!"_

 _"Question 2 is from EllethAngeles. She asks 'I couldn't help but notice that you're in your freshman year of college, yet you are 20. Why is that?'_

 _I did mention in an earlier vlog that the reason my dad sent me to Shiz is to look after my sister. I did attempt to go to the junior college in Munchkinland, but I couldn't exactly afford it, my Dad didn't want me at a junior college saying that it was for low class people…which I found really dumb. And before you respond and bring up the fact that there is a such thing as financial aid, that wasn't an option for me; because my dad is governor, we make too much for me to receive any sort of grants or need based scholarships. Although I was working and paying most of my own bills after I graduated high school, I was still living at home, so I wasn't able to file as independent meaning I didn't get anything. My dad refused to pay for my college out of pocket, so I was stuck. I hope that explains it for you._

 _"Question 4 was from several different people. 'Do you think Galinda has seen your vlogs?' Yes she has, because the day after I posted my loathing vlog, little miss priss was huffing and puffing like an angry toddler. Also, this amazing tweet right here._ _'Unfortunately, there people still stuck in jr. High here at Shiz. Making videos to ur imaginary friends is unbecoming!'_ _Isn't she a peach?!"_

 _"Question 5 is from ToddrickAlthea. 'When will we see Galinda in your vlogs?' Hopefully never. I don't want to submit your poor souls to her!"_

 _"Question 6 is from Oonarayne. 'Do you think people can grow up?' If you mean physically, yes people grow up...it's science, it happens. If you mean mentally, then no. Unfortunately, I've learned the hard way that close minded people really never grow up. It's not the happiest thought, but it's reality._

 _"Question 7 is from several people. 'Did you switch your major to sorcery?' No, I haven't. I do admit that I did think about it. In the end I've chosen to double major in environmental science and sorcery. It gives me a chance to do both and once I graduate I'll hopefully have a better chance at finding a job.'_

 _"Question 8 is from RayenMiljo. 'In your first vlog you said animals twice? Was that purposeful?' It was. If you weren't taught, there is a difference between animals, spelled with a lowercase a and Animals, spelled with an uppercase A. Animals uppercase, are like Dr. Dillamond. He's a goat, however he does possess the ability to speak and is bipedal. Animals uppercase are basically just like us except they have fur and genetically are a little different. animals lowercase, are like chicken on a farm, they cluck and don't possess the ability to speak. Their genetics are also very different from Animals uppercase. If you want to learn more, I definitely recommend the book 'Walking Through the Forest' by Anson Linus, it's really informative and will probably explain it better than I can."_

 _"Question 9 is from LindaG"_ she looks up at camera with a smirk already knowing who this question is from. _"LindaG asks, 'Elphaba, are you a virgin?' First of all LindaG, I want to thank you for your wonderful question albeit a little personal. I also want to applaud you on your cleverness. And I will respond to that question with its none of your business. My romantic life and my sex life are nobodies business but mine and my partner."_

 _"Question 10 is from AnnekeKnight. 'What is your biggest regret?' I try not to regret too much in my life only because it really only holds you back, but if I had to choose, it would be missing out in big events in my life because I was to 'ashamed' to go. I didn't go to my prom, because I was too shy and uncomfortable, same goes for my high school graduation."_

 _"Question 11 is from HadrickHayes. 'What do you think is your biggest flaw and your best trait?' So I'm going to give you a long answer and look at this question introspectively. My biggest physical flaw, is obviously the green skin. Emotional slash mental flaw is that I have the tendency of letting my emotions run the show. I don't really filter what I feel from what I should do, and it often gets me into trouble. Best physical trait, I would say is my athleticism. When I'm not studying or reading or taking care of Nessa I love running and working out. It also doesn't hurt that I've been taking care of my sister since I was 8 which means I've carried Ness up and down stairs…I mean these guns are all thanks to Ness!"_ She flexes her arms and shows the toned muscles of her biceps. _"Best emotional slash mental trait is that I'm really driven and goal oriented. If I set a goal, I make it my priority to achieve it and I don't let things get in my way of it."_

 _"Question 12 is from Airhawk19. 'A personal suggestion, find a quiet secluded spot you can go to for solitude and take up an active hobby to blow off steam (swordsmanship and singing works for me). Anyway, my question is, if you had a choice to either look into the future or change one thing in the present, what would you choose?'_

 _Thanks for the suggestion Airhawk19. I'm actually thinking of taking up yoga since I do like running and working out. I think it should work to keep me zen...who knows. As for your question, that's a tough one...both are options that would really help me. I suppose I'd want to look into my future. I want to see if I've achieved what I set out to do and see if I'm successful...and when you think about it, once you know what's in your future, you can always change your path since it's not set in stone yet…"_

 _"Question 13 is from anoreoforelphie…hmmm, interesting name. 'If you could do ANYTHING with your life, what would you do? (What career would you have, where would you live, etc.) Also, can you please pull a prank or something on your roommate and vlog it? Thanks!'_

 _If I could do anything with my life, If we're talking anything as in reality out the window…I would probably want to travel the world. I never really had the chance to travel much when I was growing up so that would be really cool. I'd love to spend time learning about different cultures and live with different tribes or in different cities._

 _As for the second part of your question, that's going to be hard especially since she does watch my vlogs…besides I would never be that petty."_ She gives a wink to the camera, hinting at what may come next.

 _"Last question, question 14, is from several people. 'Will we ever see Nessa in your vlogs?' It's really up to her. I try not put unwilling people in my vlogs because they didn't choose to put their lives on , Ness is quite timid so I think she'll have to break out of her shell a little bit before she'll be comfortable in front of the camera."_

 _Thank you for all of the wonderful questions. Next video will be a regular video...umm I think I might interview Dr. Dillamond if he's willing...if not I'll just do something else. Thanks for watching, by_ e!"


	6. Updates, Class, and Bullies

**(A/N Another chapter is up for you guys! I really appreciate the response I've received from this storyy. It's so tricky writing in vlog format, and I've never really seen it done before so it was a gamble when I started this. Any ways, for this story, I will be writing some 'in between' scenes. So let me know what of Elphaba's life you want to see...I've already got a prank on Galinda in the works for AnOreoForElphie...PM me or leave a review on what else you'd like to see from a green girls life in college! Enjoy!)**

* * *

We are once more in an empty college hallway. Elphaba is seated on the floor with an open textbook by her side.

 _"Hi guys. So this is going to be a quick vlog. I once again showed up 15 minutes early to class and Dr. Dillamonds History 200 class is still in session."_ She looks at the black wrist watch. _"History 110 starts at 11:30 and it's 11:15. I might record some of my lecture just because I really want you to see how amazing of a class this is. Usually gen-ed classes are boring as hell, but it's really cool how he tries to keep it interesting since it is a required class for all freshmen."_

 _"While I'm waiting I'll update you on how my week has gone...other than studying, I found a really great yoga class in town and what's even better is that they have student rates which means I won't be going completely broke. Speaking of money, I've also finally found a part time job. It's in the school bookstore so it works with my school schedule, plus I get a pretty sweet discount on my textbooks. Oh, and I know you wanted an interview with Dr. Dillamond and I promise you that will be happening soon. He's got a few classes that he teaches, plus he runs the volunteer group on campus so I have to wait until his office hours."_

 **Bzzzt**

She looks down at her phone and sees a text message.

 _"Text from Ness, she wants to know if I want to hang out with her tonight for some sisterly bonding...her words not mine. Let me just answer this real quick."_

The camera is set down. we see the stone floors as well as Elphaba's messenger bag. In the distance, we hear footsteps.

 _"If it isn't the artichoke..."_ We hear a male voice say followed by a stream of giggles.

 _"Ughh. I was really hoping to have a douchebag free day..."_ We hear Elphaba sigh.

 _"I would watch what you're saying there Artichoke, you have no idea who you're messing with!"_

 _"No, I know exactly who I'm 'messing' with. An over privileged rich white fuck boy."_

Suddenly, the camera is flipped on to it's side. We see a stocky college age boy in a polo, ripped jeans and spiked hair...this boy has not gotten past the high school Abercrombie & Fitch phase. He's lunging at Elphaba in a threatening manner, while two girls and a guy hold him back.

 _"She's not worth it Lorien!"_ The other guy barks.

 _"Yeah babe, please don't get expelled over some dumb worthless green bean."_ One of the girls pleads.

 _"Consider yourself lucky, bitch!"_ Lorien scoffs as he walks away, squad in tow.

We finally see Elphaba as she picks the camera up and sits back down.

 _"Another day another dickwad..."_ She mutters. _"Like I said in my Q &A video, close minded people never grow up. Lucky for me though, I'm not afraid of them, and their words don't effect me. I'm also lucky to have all of you wonderful viewers. If you guys didn't see, I've actually reached 2,000 views, which is insane! I honestly thought no one would watch these vlogs, but it means a lot to me. I love and appreciate all of the sweet comments and private messages I've been receiving, it really shows me that there are people out there who actually see past my skin color and see me. And for that, I thank you. I guess I'll see you next week!"_


	7. Something Bad: Class Vlog and Interview

**(A/N Sorry for the late-ish update. My boyfriend and I have recently found out that we're expecting baby number 2 so we've been pretty caught up with that. I've decided to take a little twist with this chapter. I wanted it all on one chapter, so I've combined something bad with the interview with Dr. Dillamond. I didn't write it word for word from the show only because we already know how it goes, and plus I don't know of many people who rhyme when they speak...enjoy!)**

* * *

We open on Elphaba sitting at her desk. She looks as if she has a lot on her mind.

" _Hello again. I'm sorry for the late vlog, a lot has happened in between now and my last vlog. I did vlog in between, but I just thought I should say something before I show you the clips."_

 _"For those of you wondering, I did manage to get an interview with Dr. Dillamond, which is one of the clips that will be up. It was really great getting to know more about his teaching methods and about him. I'm really happy I got him as a professor this semester...I'm probably going to take his History 200 class next semester just because I want to have another class with him."_

 _"As for the second part, I managed to get permission to vlog Dr. Dillamonds class which I was really excited to show you, however things took an unexpected turn...I have decided to show you what happened, I've already asked Dr. Dillamond if it was alright with him if I posted this and he was okay with it. The reason why I've decided to show you this clip is because I think it's really important to bring awareness to this big issue here in Oz...There's so much discrimination and so many people are trying to sweep it under the rug, but I'm not one of those people. If I see someone being hurt or discriminated against because they're different...I just don't let it slide."_

 _"Any ways, I do want to give a warning and say that this following clip does contain derogatory language and discriminatory behavior. I don't condone or promote either, I just want to bring light to this issue!"_

* * *

The first clip opens up on a dry erase board in a lecture hall. Elphaba is obviously seated up front. In the background, we hear students chattering.

 _"Alright class, settle down!"_ We Finally see Dr. Dillamond. He is a tall and grand presence in the class. He wears a Tweed suit with a sweater vest and bowtie. " _I shall pass around the attendance list...once again, do not sign your chums in if they are not present...I know who is and isn't in my class. Over the weekend, I had the chance to grade your papers and unfortunately some of you still favor form over content. Glinda Upland..."_ He calls out the first name out.

 _"It's Galinda with a GAH!"_ She whines. For the second time, we see Elphaba's roommate. She's wearing a floral dress with light colored jacket. _"I just don't see why you can't get it?"_

 _"I apologize Miss Grrrrlinda..."_ Dr. Dillamond tries.

 _"It's really not that hard..."_ We hear her mutter.

 _"Did you ever care to think that perhaps the reason he can't pronounce your damn name is because he's different?"_ We hear Elphaba snap. _"Your stupid name should be the least of his worries!"_

 _"No one asked you artichoke!"_

 _"Class! Calm yourselves, you're young adults and need to behave as such!"_ Dr. Dillamond commanded before handing the rest of the papers to his teaching assistant. _"Let's get on with our lecture!"_

He goes to turn on the projector when we see a terrifying image.

 **'ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN NOT HEARD'** is written in bold with an image of Animals in persecution and some dead.

 _"Who did this?!"_ Dr. Dillamond demands. No one speaks up, all too shocked at the horrifying projection. _"Class is dismissed!"_

The camera stops filming.

* * *

" _So that happened...I can't believe someone vandalized Dr. Dillamonds class. It's so upsetting to see...college should be a place where we meet new people, learn about other cultures, and become more educated, but it seems like everyone is reverting back to the olden days."_ Elphaba sighs. _"It's a scary thing to see something like this happening on this campus...any ways, the next clip is of my interview with Dr. Dillamond a few days later..."_

* * *

The clip opens on Elphaba's face, she's setting up the camera.

 _"Are you sure you're alright with me filming?"_

 _"Of course Miss. Thropp. Although, I am surprised that your viewers were so interested in seeing an interview with me."_

 _"I did mention to them that you're a really great professor, so I guess it piqued their interest."_ She replies.

They are finally seated and ready. We see that Dr. Dillamond is not to at ease with the camera, but is still interested in what this interview will bring.

 _"So, first question is what got you interested in teaching?"_

 _"My grandfather. He was a professor in Quadling country and he always had such passion in the subjects he taught. I would spend a lot of time with him when I was a child and he really instilled a love of learning in me."_

 _"That sounds like my grandfather, he would always buy me books for lurlinemas and birthdays. Next question is how do you plan your classes? Gen-eds are generally boring, but you've figured out a way to make them interesting."_

 _"Why thank you Miss Thropp. It is very difficult to keep the curriculum interesting in the general classes, but I find that straying from out of the book lectures really helps and also including the class opinion and input. It also helps that I'm...different. There aren't too many Animal professors any more and I believe that my knowledge really helps bring a new aspect to the classes I teach."_

 _"I noticed that...were there more Animal professors in the past?"_

 _"Yes, not even 10 years ago, we had many Animals on the faculty here at Shiz. Unfortunately they had to leave their posts or were demoted."_

 _"That's terrible. There must be something wrong..."_

 _"There has been a lot of changes in Oz...and you hear a lot about other Animals losing their rights as well as other things."_

 _"What do you mean by other things?"_

 _"Well, I've heard talk about a professor from Quox who's lost all ability to speak and then another..a vicar..an Owl, who's also lost the ability of speech."_

 _"That's horrible! How could they lose their speech?"_

 _"It's the fear. Fear makes even the most intelligent person or Animal silent."_

* * *

" _And that is all I have from that interview...Dr. Dillamond began feeling a little under the weather and I didn't want to disrupt him...Madame Morrible also needed to speak with him...I wish I could have gotten more, but I just wasn't able to. Ummm, I'm not sure what I'll do in the next vlog, but hopefully it'll be up on time! Bye."_


	8. Prank!

**(A/N sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I've been pretty busy, but I did have time to write up this quick little prank video. Thank you AnOreoforElphie for the idea! I'm actually terrible at pranking people, so I settled for scaring Galinda. If anyone of you has anything you'd like to see on our favorite green girls vlog, please feel free to leave it in the comments!)**

* * *

The camera opens up on Elphaba. She appears to be excited; she has a sly smile on her face as if she has a great idea brewing.

 _"Hi guys."_ She whispers. _"So this video is for **anoreoforelphie**. She requested that I prank my roommate, so here it is!"_

 _"So, I didn't want to do anything that would be considered vandalism or physically harming...although I was tempted to put some temporary neon pink hair dye into her shampoo...so instead, I'm just going to scare her."_

 _"Galinda should be back in 15 minutes, so I'm going to hide inside of our closet and jump out at her and scare the shit outta her._ "

She sets the camera down and attempts to camouflage it. The lights then turn off and we hear Elphaba scurry away.

The video speeds up as Elphaba waits, but finally it slows back into real time.

We hear the door click as the unlocks. Galinda walks in wearing a pink zip up with shorts. Her hair is up in a high and bouncy ponytail with a ribbon tied into a bow at the top of it. She's most likely comeback from the gym. She walks around humming to herself putting her bag down and taking her time.

She finally reaches the closet and opens it.

 _"Boo!"_ Elphaba shouts and jumps out.

Galinda screams as Elphaba cracks into a cackle of laughter.

The blonde huffs and frowns at her roommate.

 _"You're going to regret that artichoke!"_ She exclaims.

 _"What are you going to do baby voice me to death?"_

Galinda takes her things and walks out of the room slamming the door.

* * *

The camera once more opens up on Elphaba. She's sitting on her bed still laughing over her prank.

 _"Oz, that was hilarious!"_ She laughs. _"And did you see her threat...I don't doubt that she'll retaliate against me, but did you guys see her? There's no way she can come up with anything clever."_

 _"That made me feel so much better...at least now I'll have something to cheer myself up with when I'm having a bad day."_


End file.
